Vanilla Twilight
by Suki Pie
Summary: Dan Kuroko tak menolak. Tak membantah. Menggenggam balik tangan Akashi. Melepas rindu yang tak terucap. "Mohon bantuannya, Tetsuya." Review please? Happy Reading! XD [Dedicated For RNA Challenge]


Kuroko membuang napas cepat setelah itu berdecak dengan kesal.

Menyebalkan! Masa-masa _deadline_ adalah yang paling dibencinya—meski ia tak terlalu membencinya terlalu dalam, karena pekerjaannya tidak akan jauh dari hal yang satu itu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya melawan gravitasi, meregangkan setiap sel ototnya yang mulai kaku, setelah itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

Layar laptop yang masih menyala di depannya ia abaikan sejenak. Toh, melihat kursor yang berkedip-kedip di lembar kerjanya saat ini terlihat mengesalkan. Seperti meremehkan karena tak ada setiap kata dan kalimat lagi yang bisa dituliskannya.

Menjadi seorang penulis, memang terkadang melelahkan.

Bunyi kecil yang terdengar dari ponselnya berhasil mengalihkan si rambut biru muda. Kuroko mengambil ponsel di samping laptop, membuka _flip_-nya cepat, dan mengecek dengan teliti. Ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

[_Tetsuya, tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Dan jangan bilang kalau kau lupa dengan acara reuni hari ini._]

Oh, _dear_…

_Deadline_. Lembar kerja. Pesan singkat. Kursor. Dan Akashi Seijuuro.

Semuanya menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Vanilla Twilight" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Vanilla Twilight © Suki Pie **

**Rated : T**

**Akashi **Seijuuro **x **Kuroko **Tetsuya **

"_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**~Dedicated for RNA Challenge~ **

**.**

**.**

_"But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone …"<em>

(Vanilla Twilight, Owl City)  
>.<p>

.

.

"Kau terlihat berantakan."

Rongga kedua mata Kuroko berputar. Mengabaikan sindiran yang ditujukan ke arahnya tadi. Lagipula, mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuuro kini berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya sambil bersandar di mobil _porch_ merahnya bukan keinginan Kuroko. Mengingat sedang sibuk-sibuknya oleh _deadline_, namun dengan dengan tragisnya ia tak bisa membantah perintah Akashi. Oh, tidak. Mungkin karena acara reuni SMP-nya yang dengan _sengaja_ ia lupakan. Meski Kuroko sendiri ingin mendatanginya hanya untuk sekadar melepas rindu.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tak ingin melihatku seperti ini, aku bisa kembali," tak ada maksud mengancam, sebenarnya. Tapi terkadang jalan pikiran Akashi selalu berbeda.

"Oh, Tetsuya," Akashi mendengus angkuh, "jangan buat aku mengulur waktu lagi hanya karena kau merasa tersinggung,"

"Lihat siapa di sini yang memulai,"

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah." Satu tangan dikibaskan, tak peduli. Akashi membuka pintu mobil di belakangnya. Mengerling jenaka ke arah iris biru Kuroko. "Berangkat sekarang?"

Kuroko tak mengacuhkannya dan melangkah memasuki mobil. Duduk di kursi dengan nyaman, mengikuti gerak-gerik Akashi setelah menututup pintu di sampingnya, yang berjalan memutari mobil dan berhenti di sisi satunya. Manik birunya berpaling segera begitu pria berambut merah itu sudah berada di dalam, duduk di belakang kemudi, di sampingnya.

"Lihat, kita terlambat lima menit setelah acara dimulai," sahut Akashi tiba-tiba, melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya, lalu beralih pada jalanan di depan. "Kalau tidak salah dulu aku pernah bilang—"

"Akashi-kun tidak suka dengan hal yang namanya 'terlambat'." Kuroko manggut-manggut, menyela ucapan Akashi. "Ya, aku ingat itu. Sangat ingat."

Akashi menoleh, tersenyum tipis. Menatap punggung Kuroko yang menghadapnya. Entah hal menarik apa yang membuat pemuda biru itu lebih terfokus pada dunia luar sana dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kau pintar menyela ucapan orang—tunggu," sepasang alis Akashi saling bertautan ketika Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya. Satu tangan refleks terangkat, mengusap kelopak mata si penulis. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki kantung mata?"

Hangat. Sapuan jemari Akashi di wajahnya membuatnya bermimpi. Dan membuat matanya panas.

"Jam tidurku habis oleh _deadline_, Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko cepat, menepis pelan tangan Akashi. "Bukan hal yang penting."

Akashi mengerutkan kening. "Berapa lama kau tertidur selama sehari?"

"Lima jam,"

"Tetsuya,"

"Baiklah, tiga jam."

"Kau yakin tidak berbohong?"

Kuroko berdecak, "satu jam, jika editorku terus menelepon dan menanyakan perkembangan naskah."

Kali ini Akashi yang mendecakan lidah, jelas kesal. Ia melampiaskan rasa sebalnya dengan menyalakan mesin terburu-buru, menginjak gas dengan cepat, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan stabil begitu melaju di jalan raya. Tapi tetap saja, menginjak gas dengan cepat dalam keadaan diam membuat Kuroko nyaris kehilangan jantung.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya," suara sang direktur muda kembali menarik perhatian Kuroko ke arahnya. Akashi tak menatapnya, fokus pada jalanan di depan. "Kadang kau bisa sangat bodoh dan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Kuroko mengerutkan kening. Apa ini? Semacam perdebatan lagi?

"Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan," balas Kuroko datar, sedikit malas. "Akashi-kun sendiri suka melakukannya. Sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di kantor, pulang malam, melakukan _trip _keluar kota, dan akhirnya ambruk karena demam—"

"Jangan konyol, aku tidak pernah seperti itu,"

"Coba katakan hal itu kepada seseorang yang baru saja terkena flu beberapa minggu lalu. Dan terakhir yang aku ingat, dia memanggil namaku berulang kali."

Astaga, itu hal yang tidak boleh diceritakan. Baiklah, sekarang Akashi sadar kalau waktu tenggat yang diberi nama _deadline_ itu ternyata berbahaya bagi batin Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagi pikirannya, ucapannya—yang semakin sini semakin tajam—dan tentu saja, emosinya. Dan Akashi yang akan terkena imbasnya.

Maka Akashi tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Pernyataan Kuroko tadi telak mengenai jantungnya. Menohoknya dalam. Pria berambut merah itu memahami keadaan Kuroko sekarang. Mencoba memahami.

Lalu satu tangan Akashi terlepas dari kemudi, bergerak secara lamban, merayap secara diam-diam. Begitu tangan Kuroko terjangkau olehnya, ia menautkan kelima jarinya cepat. Menggenggamnya erat, enggan untuk melepaskan. Berbagi kehangatan hanya dengan genggaman tangan dan tautan jemari.

Dan Kuroko tak menolak. Tak membantah. Menggenggam balik tangan Akashi.

Melepas rindu yang tak terucap.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Pesta reuni itu begitu ramai ketika sore menjelang.

Tentu saja, memangnya siswa alumni SMP Teiko itu bisa dihitung berapa banyak? Dan salah satu yang ditunggu Kuroko selama perjalanan adalah bertemu dengan semua anggota pemain basketnya dulu. Terutama dalam lingkar generasi keajaiban, anak didiknya sang kapten, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ah, Tetsu! Lama tak berjumpa!"

"Kurokocchi! Akhirnya datang juga-ssu!"

Masih sama, Kuroko tak menemukan perbedaan pada keempat anggota tim-nya dulu. Urakan untuk Aomine, periang pada pribadi Kise, remah-remah makanan di mulut Murasakibara, dan terakhir _lucky item_ cerminan Midorima. Hanya sifat kekanakannya di SMP dulu mulai berubah, menjadi lebih dewasa, bedanya.

Kuroko membiarkan dirinya tenggelam pada keramaian pesta, suasana _gym_ yang berisik dan musik yang berdentum di gendang telinganya. Mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia duduk di ujung ruangan, mengambil kursi yang paling terisolir. Gelas _champagne_ miliknya tak lagi menarik perhatian.

Ia stress, sungguh. Benaknya tak berhenti melayang untuk setiap kata dan kalimat dalam naskah novelnya. Plot cerita. Konflik. Puncak cerita. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya jadi terasa sakit, seperti terhantam batu.

Kuroko menyandarkan kepala pada dinding di belakangnya, memejamkan mata dan mulai berpikir. Kalau boleh, ia ingin segera pergi dari dari acara reuninya saat ini juga. Asalkan sudah bertemu dengan teman-temannya dulu, itu sudah cukup. Dan lagi eksitensinya juga tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Kau di sini, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko membuka mata. _Kecuali untuk yang satu ini,_ batinnya.

"Tidak menikmati pestanya, hm?" Akashi meliriknya lewat sudut mata, satu tangan memegang gelas tinggi lalu meminumnya dengan gerakan elegan.

"Tidak, bukan karena itu," kilah Kuroko, menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya …"

Satu alis Akashi terangkat heran. Menunggu ucapan Kuroko selanjutnya. Hingga beberapa detik tetap tidak ada suara, Akashi menambahkan. "Ingat dengan semua naskahmu?"

Kuroko mengerjap, bingung. Dari mana—

"Kau mudah ditebak, Tetsuya," timpalnya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang sama sekali belum dikeluarkan lewat bibir, "bukankah semua penulis memang seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, Akashi-kun. Sepertinya aku—eh? Tunggu!"

Kuroko nyaris berteriak begitu lengannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba. Membuat tubuhnya refleks berdiri—nyaris terjungkal, malah—dan bergerak mengikuti kemana Akashi membawanya pergi.

"Yang kita butuhkan adalah udara segar,"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Terkadang, Kuroko tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kolam renang?"

Akashi mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan di sekitar sisi kolam sekolah dengan kaki telanjang. Menikmati setiap sensasi dingin yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Langit juga tak egois untuk menampakan senja yang mulai menghitam. Dengan bintang pertama mulai muncul di atasnya.

Kuroko menutup mata perlahan. Baiklah, untuk yang satu ini ia memang membutuhkannya. Udara segar di senja menjelang malam hari, angin tipis yang menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan segala bebannya—meski hanya sedikit.

Ia berlutut di sisi kolam, memandang bagaimana riak air tenang itu kini memantulkan sosoknya. Hingga dirinya tergiur untuk menyelamkan kedua kakinya di sana, hanya sebagian.

"Sudah kuputuskan," suara Akashi memecah keheningan, "lebih baik kau berhenti menjadi seorang penulis, Tetsuya."

Datar. Tanpa nada. Kalimat itu terkesan tak ada makna.

Namun berefek besar bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Beberapa detik otaknya mencerna apa maksud Akashi, ia membelalak. Ditatapnya sang emperor dengan tajam, juga nanar.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengedikan bahu tak acuh. "Aku yakin kau mendengarnya tadi,"

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya," Kuroko tertawa miris, sedikit dipaksakan. "Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau mendengarnya,"

"Tetsuya—"

"Kau dengan mudah bilang untuk berhenti? Jangan konyol," nada suaranya meninggi, bahkan Kuroko tak sadar ketika Akashi sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia marah. Ia kecewa. Tak menyangka Akashi akan berkata seperti itu padanya. "Perlukah kuingatkan pekerjaan itu adalah hidupku?"

"Tetsuya," rahang Akashi mengeras, "ingat dengan siapa kau berbicara,"

Dengan siapa ia berbicara? Oh! Tentu saja dengan tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro. Kekasihnya. Orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang selama ini mendukungnya, tapi kini berbalik menjadi menentangnya.

"Tolong jangan mengatur hidupku, Akashi-kun." Cukup. Kuroko tidak tahan. Berbicara dengan pria yang tak ada ujungnya itu membuat frustasinya semakin menjadi. Ia berdiri, berniat untuk pergi.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku,"

"Tidak. Itu tidak perlu."

"Keras kepala sekali,"

"Aku tidak mendengar."

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun! Jangan tarik lenganku, aku—Akashi-kun!"

Air berliter-liter kubik dalam kolam renang yang awalnya tenang itu terpecah. Membelah menjadi dua sisi yang berlawanan. Membuyar. Terbagi menjadi percikan besar dan percik-percik kecil setelahnya.

Dingin menyergap cepat begitu tubuhnya terhempas lumayan keras, Kuroko meringis. Merasa tertarik lebih jauh lagi ke dasar kolam bersama Akashi. Dasar sialan! Sudah tahu ia tidak membawa baju ganti satu pun! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Akashi?

Kuroko mencoba berenang untuk kembali ke permukaan sebelum oksigennya direnggut dengan paksa. Namun jemari-jemari yang mencengkal pergelangan tangannya tak ingin melepaskan. Sebaliknya, ia kembali menyelam lebih dalam, nyaris menapaki lantai kolamnya.

Kuroko mencoba berontak. Dan Akashi tak membiarkannya.

Kedua tangan pria merah itu mulai merayap, menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko, menahan agar si pemuda biru muda tak bisa melepaskan diri. Yakin tak ada celah untuk kabur, Akashi bergerak cepat.

Memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir dengan rasa _vanilla_ yang selalu membuatnya candu. Melumatnya pelan dan lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya sekadar rasa yang Akashi salurkan. Meski ia sedikit kesulitan melakukannya karena bercampur dengan buih-buih air dan pahitnya kaporit.

Ia terlarut di dalamnya. Akashi selalu bisa membuat tubuhnya melayang.

Beberapa detik merasa tubuh Kuroko mulai lemah, terlebih karena pasokan oksigen, Akashi melepas tautan bibirnya. Mendekap Kuroko, membawanya berenang hingga ke permukaan kolam sampai dua kepala itu muncul.

"Ukh! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kuroko melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher Akashi. Mencengkram kameja yang dikenakannya. Wajah dibenamkan pada bahu sang pemuda berambut merah. Ini benar-benar gila, Akashi seperti ingin membunuhnya saja. Bahkan Kuroko tak punya waktu untuk merasa malu akan fakta bahwa dirinya berada dalam pangkuan Akashi saat ini.

Akashi bergerak hingga tepi kolam, mengangkat Kuroko agar duduk di lantainya, ringan sekali. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya basah kuyup. Dan insiden terjatuh ke kolam tadi memang rencana liciknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Akashi-kun?!" tandas Kuroko ketus, napasnya sedikit terengah. Entah karena paru-parunya merasa sesak, entah karena dingin yang menyerang. "Apa kau tidak sadar kolam renang ini—"

"Ssstt…" jari telunjuk Akashi membungkam bibirnya. Tubuhnya masih berada di dalam kolam, membuat tingginya berkurang hanya sebatas dada Kuroko. Sebelah lengannya melingkar di pinggang si biru muda. "Aku tahu, maaf untuk yang tadi."

Manik biru itu sedikit memerah. Akibat kaporit yang membuat matanya perih.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu stress seperti itu?" Akashi tertawa geli. Renyah sekali. "Jangan konyol Tetsuya. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan _deadiline_-mu, tapi membiarkanmu frustasi karena pekerjaan benar-benar membuatku tak tahan melihatnya."

Dengan kata lain, Akashi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tapi tidak perlu mencemburkan diri ke kolam seperti ini juga, Akashi-kun," keluh Kuroko, dingin membuat tubuhnya menggigil, "kau benar-benar orang yang aneh,"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang aneh," senyum terpoles di wajah basahnya, lalu memeluk Kuroko sambil membenamkan wajah. "Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini,"

Jika dipikirkan kembali, itu memang benar. Jarak antara Tokyo dan Kyoto membuat waktu bertemu mereka terbatasi. Kapan terakhir kalinya Akashi memeluknya seperti ini? Entah. Kuroko tak tahu. Ia tidak ingin mencari tahu.

"Oh, satu hal lagi," Akashi mendongak, kembali menangkup kedua pipi orang kesayangannya. Menatap dalam iris biru langit favoritnya. "Perkataanku tentang kau berhenti itu bukan main-main Tetsuya,"

Bola matanya membulat. "Tapi—"

"Tapi…" lagi, Akashi menyela cepat. "Aku akan memberimu satu syarat jika kau ingin tetap menjadi seorang penulis,"

"Apa itu?"

Akashi tertegun. "Kau menjawabnya tanpa berpikir?"

"Jika itu mengenenai pekerjaan dan hidupku, aku tak akan segan, Akashi-kun."

Jawaban yang naïf dan spontan. Tanpa berpikir bagaimana nanti risiko dan konsekuensinya. Ah, tapi jika memang Kuroko sudah menyetujuinya, maka Akashi tak memiliki hak untuk menolak.

"Kau yakin ingin menerima syarat dariku?"

Kuroko mengernyit. Merasa ragu, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

Akashi kembali tertawa renyah, setelah itu kembali mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya. Masih rasa yang sama, _vanilla._

"Aku ingin kau mengganti namamu menjadi Akashi Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'd whisper in your ear… _

_"Oh darling, I wish you were here."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : _*pssst...* setelah A/N masih ada epilognya, lho~ /bisik-bisik/_**

Haloo, selamat malam. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai akhir. Dan jangan tanya kenapa judulnya kayak gitu, mungkin keracunan sama lagunya. Oh ya, _twilight_ itu senja 'kan? XD Dan selamat membaca epilognya~

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Epilog **

Akashi berdiri di ambang pintu koridor yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung pintu keluar apartemen dan ruangan di dalamnya. Ia bersandar di dinding, dengan mug berisi teh digenggam satu tangan. Matanya tak sedikit pun berpaling dari pintu di depannya. Seolah-olah menunggu terbuka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keinginan Akashi terkabul.

Awalnya terdengar kunci masuk, suara _klek_ yang halus, kenop berputar sembilan puluh derajat, sampai akhirnya daun pintu berderit terbuka. Akashi tersenyum, pura-pura menyesap teh di mugnya, sengaja menyembunyikan.

"Halo," tepat seperti dugaannya, sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu adalah Kuroko. Menyandang tas ransel dan topi rajut menutupi rambutnya. "Calon pendampingnya sudah datang,"

Astaga, lucunya. Dasar pemikiran seorang penulis tak pernah bisa Akashi tebak.

"Halo," sapa Akashi, berjalan mendekat, "terima kasih sudah datang di rumah baru." Setelah itu ia membungkuk sopan.

Kuroko ikut membungkuk, sebagai formalitas ucapan selamat datang. Begitu keduanya kembali menegakkan badan, satu tangan Kuroko terulur. Tepat di hadapan Akashi.

"Aku masih belum bisa apa-apa," saat itu, Akashi bersumpah bahwa dirinya melihat rona merah muda di kedua pipi Kuroko. Meski tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat. "Tapi, mohon bantuannya, Akashi-kun."

"Salah," Akashi menerima uluran tangan Kuroko. Tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkahnya yang begitu formal, namun terkesan manis di matanya. "Kau harus berlatih memanggilku 'Seijuuro'."

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengangguk simpel.

"Dan mohon bantuannya, Tetsuya."


End file.
